Cold Blooded
by Naera
Summary: New A/N!Sent after the Fellowship by a common enemy, she has no recollection of her past except for a ring which she carries.She was told to kill three men all heirs, but her assignment reveals more then she had hoped, including her past !bad summary!R&R!
1. First Song Sung

A/N: this is just an attempt at a good LotR story. It is a bit of a spin off of two or three stories I read (they aren't all LotR), mixed with some original stuff!:P 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! They all belong to the genius J.R.R Tolkien! I do however own any characters that you do not recognize from The Lord of the Rings.

A/N: elvish is inbetween the ••

Cold Blooded 

**Ch 1:It Begins**

By _The Lady of the Light_

(legolas997@hotmail.com)

'This will be your hardest assignment yet, you must be fast, strong, clever, and as secretive as is humanly possible.' Her master said "You have been training for over a century, for this mission. All the others were practice, to prepare you." He said well walking around her. "Your loyalty must still be tested, although you have shown yourself more then loyal in other missions. Come." He beckons to her to follow him.

They walked down the many dark steps of the tower, until they were in the blackness of the underground; they walked on their only light a torch that her master carried. They stopped, suddenly, at a pit, that seemed to glow a dark red, almost blood red color. She had been here numerous times before, so that she could swear her loyalty to her mission and to her master, so it seemed like a routine, but this time it seemed darker, quieter; different. 

"Before your loyalty was sworn on your friends and some family that I have kept captive, but this time you will swear on your own live. Your immortality well not save you if you fail, nothing can! And, if you "

The she-elf drew in a sharp intake of breath, she hadn't yet failed a mission, but it was possible for she remembered one time when she had almost….she would never again see the beautiful forests, she had grown to love, the flowing waters of the river Isen, that she often visited on her missions, she'd never hear the chirping of the birds in the morning as she woke up. I cannot fail she thought silently to herself, as she carefully held her hand out over the pit.

He started to chant, in a language unknown to her, the words coming cold and fast, echoing off the walls and down into the pit, his eyes rolled back into his head as he came to what must have been the middle of the spell as if he himself was under it's complete control. 

Finally it stopped, his eyes came back into focus and the pit began to glow even brighter, and in the elf's out stretched hand appeared a ring. It burned her so she quickly drew her hand back and let it drop to the ground. 

"This ring is to signify your loyalty, to remind you of whom you serve, it will keep you connected to me, when you finish your mission you will draw it off your finger and the magic in it will bring you back here. Where as if you do not complete your mission or you take the ring of before it is complete you will still be transported here, but the magic will pull you into the abyss of the red pit." With that said he turned and walked away, silently telling her to go pack her few belongings.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Isilyia packed the last of her traveling clothes, putting them carefully on top of her food and a few formal dresses she had packed just in case. Before walking out of the small room, she stopped at the small table at her bedside and grabbed a pendant from it. The pendant was made of beautiful silver, the base was made of wave like designs that reminded her of the river Anduin, in the center was engraved a full moon with little blue stars placed around it. She had been told that her mother had given it to her, although she did not remember when. She also took a silver ring, with vine like lines engraved around it, before they stopped at the center to encircle the forest green stone. She felt it important to her, to always know where it was and that it was safe; yet she again had no memory of it or of its importance to her. Slipping it on her finger she took her pack and left the room closing the door quietly behind her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Your mission is simple, you are to follow the Fellowship, try to make them come close to one of the lands under my control or won under the control of my allies, but in the process there are three you must kill. One heir each from Rohan and Gondor."

Isilyia looked into her masters cold dark eyes, seeing that he meant it. Three heirs? The closest she had had to kill to royalty, was a King's councilor! And now he wanted her to kill three heirs? Without getting discovered? There would certainly be elves and men experienced in hunting and tracking in this fellowship, and she was supposed to out smart them all?!? 

She was about to turn when she remembered that her had said three heirs, but had only given the names of two.

"Tell me who is the third heir that I am to kill?" she asked as she took her horses reins when a servant handed them to her. 

"I do not know when you will meet him, or if he will be in the fellowship….you will know when you reach Lorien where he is." He said, his eyes seeming to look through her and into the landscape beyond. "The third…is the Prince of Mirwood." He said "You are tell any who ask that you are an elf of Mirkwood who is traveling to Rivendell.. Here is your ring, do not take it off until the mission is complete, unless of course you wish to die." He handed her the silver, almost black ring "Go NOW!" with that said he turned and left, heading back to his tower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Isilyia rode hard all day, only stopping for food or drink. She stopped finally at dusk at the edge of a forest near the gap of Rohan. She knew of the Fellowships plans to try to get over Caradhras, thanks to her masters allies, and she was to ride to the mountain and await their retreat and then start tracking them.

"Well Eltiriel it looks like it's just you and me now!" Isilyia said with a laugh to her beautiful black mare, who was presently grazing near the forest's edge.

"I suppose I should get a fire started!" she said, as she started to gather wood she sang softly to herself in elvish:

_• If the sky opened up for me_

_And the mountains disappeared_

_If the seas ran dry, turned to dust_

_And the sun refused to rise_

_I would still find my way_

_By the light I see in your eyes._

_The world I know fades away_

_But you live_

_As the earth reclaims its gift_

_And the cycle starts anew_

_We'll stay, always_

_In the love that we have_

_Shared before time_

_If the years takes away_

_Every memory that I have_

_I would still know the way_

_That would lead me back to you_

_The North Star may die_

_But the light that I see in your eyes_

_Will burn always_

_Lit by the love we have_

_Shared before time_

_When the forest turns to jade_

_And the stories we have made_

_Dissolves away_

_One shining light will still stay_

When we shed our earthly skin 

_And when our real life begin_

_There is no shame_

_Just the love we have shared before time.•_

She finished the song, as she finished gathering the wood, darkness fell.

"You have a lovely voice M'Lady." A voice behind her said. Her head snapped up and she turned to see who the speaker was.

"Thank you my Lord, now who might you be?" she asked the fair-haired man in front of her. As she tossed the fire wood in a pile on the ground and started to build it.

"I am Eomer of Rohan, sister-son to the king, Theoden and now I must ask your name and business in these lands." He answered calm and smooth the words flowing out of his lips and into the darkness beyond. 

"I am known of Isilyia, and I travel to Rivendell. Now Eomer of Rohan what business do you have so far from Edoras?" she asked carefully, the fire now built so she could seem him clearly. He was tall with fair hair like most of the men from Rohan, he also had dark hazel eyes, that held no expression yet were intriguing. 

"My business is none that needs known to you, but as it is as unimportant as this I shall tell, I scout these lands for orcs for they have been stealing our horses and burning our lands." He answered, eyes downcast and staring into the fire. "I must be going now, for the king awaits my report before morning. I warn you to be careful, watch out for orcs and other foul creatures that roam these lands at night." Eomer said before mounting and riding of into the night.

"I will be, you can be sure of that." She whispered to herself and to the darkness. Deciding not to eat, she pulled out her bedroll, put the fire out and went to sleep, trusting Eltiriel to wake her if anything was amiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: so what ya think? Is it as bad as I think it is?;) lol j/k now just go and press that little button on the bottom of the page and review! Anyone who does gets a cookie!! *Holds out plate of cookies*__


	2. Ride Hard

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the places, people or most things in this story. I do how ever own the character Isilyia, her horse and any other things that you do not recognize from the genius work of J.R.R Tolkien. 

**Authors Note: **Sorry it took soooo long to update!!! This like my first like good story! Lol I've writing a few fanfics, but they've never really gone anywhere! So uh yeah…have fun reading!^_^

Cold Blood 

Ch 2: 

Saddle Sore 

The Lady of the Light 

Cujo_luver_forever31@yahoo.ca

Isilyia awoke in the morning to a soft muzzle and warm breath caressing her face. Yawning she pushed the black colored muzzle away from her, sitting up she rubbed her eyes, clearing the sleep away from them. It was already late into the morning and she had slept late, once again. _–Sleep, a wonderful thing, when you can get some that is!-_

The embers of the fire were still glowing a faint red as her boot came in contact with them, ridding them of the faint warmth that penetrated the coldness of the morning. Sighing she up disposed of the remains of the fire and rolled up her sleeping bag, placing it securely behind Eltiriel's saddle. Looking once again at the position of the sun, she saw that it was now nearing noon. _–What? Now I have to eat in the saddle too?-_ She sighed as she mounted up, and leaned back, pulling a piece of now stale bread and cheese out of her bag. 

=_Well Eltiriel, we're off again! We have a lot of distance to cover in such a short time!=_ She said laughing lightly as she nudged the mare into a slow canter, before picking a gallop, the mares sharp hooves tearing at the herbage growing below, pulling them from their roots.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later she was sitting back to a tree. A few minutes earlier she had met a small group of orcs, though she had ridden herself of them, scratches and bruises battered her arms, and face, and blood soaked through her clothing, were an arrow had skinned the top of her shoulder, she had been lucky though, that it was not a heavily armed hunting group, but a group of four or five scouts, looking for a save path for a much larger group to pass. They had driven her off course though, and cost her several hours off her journey. A sigh of annoyance escaped her, for she could not go on now, it was nearing dusk already, and some of her wounds, though minor, were still left unattended. Sighing once again, she leaned her head back against the tree, perhaps to get some rest…her eyes lay open and she could see the raven form of Eltiriel near by. 

The forest was quiet behind her as her eyes closed hoping for a few moments of peace, but her instincts would not leave her be, something was wrong, troubling the nature around her, the birds had stopped their annoying chirping, the rustling of the small creatures had stopped, even Eltiriel seemed oddly quiet. Standing from her rather comfortable position, she looked around, emerald orbs scanning the forest around her, looking for signs of intruders or a reason for the silence. Suddenly thudding boots reached her ears, the group of orcs had found her trail. A frantic call was emitted for Eltiriel and the saddle was hastily thrown on and done up, as the orcs approached, mounting up she kicked the mare into action, racing through the trees.

The dark brown of the trees flew past her in blur, branches stuck out, scratching her body as she raced away from the thundering feet and the quieter sound of pounding hooves. Black arrows started to pierce the air around her, hitting trees and ground, forcing the elf to lie flat against her mount, pressing to her neck.

The forest opened up into a valley, rivers blocking her path. Rearing the mare turned back, trying to run back into the dark forest, it took all of Isiyia's strength to keep her from charging back the way they had come. The boots thundered closer, new sounds of metal swords being drawn from their master's belt, the twang of arrows being released from bows. Panic took over and she franticly pulled at the reins trying to get the beast underneath her to obey her.

The black arrows of the orcs flew closer to their target now, some hitting the ground behind her, others hitting the river in front of her, the rest stopped in-between the two. The raven mare settled a bit, and stopped trying to run back the way they had come. Though she had been trained to fight when out numbered, she could not risk fighting a group of this size, for it would cost her Marjory.

Turning in the saddle to look back on the position of the orcs, an arrow found its target, buried deep into her side. Gasping at the pain she grabbed blindly at Eltiriels mane to keep from falling to the ground, she kicked vainly at the mares sides, trying to get her to move, anywhere. The last thing she saw before losing consciences was a black form approaching from the distance.

A/N: yaya, I know it was bad^.^…I'll probably revise it when I'm done…lol if I get that far @_@…any who…-gives cookies to the loyal reviewers ad pulls plate back from the ones who had not yet hit that little button- hehe me B-Days the 19th!! Any guess how old I am?;)


End file.
